onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jademing
RE:Grammar Teams k "I should thank you. After all, it was you who taught me the purpose of all life...the purpose of life is to end." -Smith (talk) 19:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) btw FIRST "I should thank you. After all, it was you who taught me the purpose of all life...the purpose of life is to end." -Smith (talk) 19:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat :( OMG! I am so sorry :( I was away from my computer and by time I saw your message, you were gone ;( Please come back! Oh NVM it's too late for you, good night. May be I will catch you tomorrow in the chat. :D 06:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Zori Chathax Hey Jade, do you have any idea how I can get chathacks? I did it once on Creepypasta wiki over the summer but I forgot how to enable it... 00:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) srry if my earlier post wasn't meeting your standards. I usually don't edit and i have too many sperate wikis to edit and stuff; so i cant afford to have myself contacted everytime someone does a little something on this wiki. Also, as i reviewed the talk page beforehand; it seemed to be a good place to place my long comment as it meets the certain criteria that it seems to have applied. Anyhow, I don't know how the forem works so that was the best i could do. Srry if it was bad for you but i don't have enough time and effort to redo stuff seeing as i barely have time for this reply. When a guest makes an message on a talk page, I believe it is meant to stay for those who do have the time to comment on it before their next arrival. So chew on that please since I mean no offense to you ( 04:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC)) First weeks of marriage Hi Jade, as happy as any freshly wedded couples can be over the first few weeks.. x-P 04:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) About Vivi: Just re-watch the episodes at Drum :) Manywikis (talk) 22:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) hi jademing. im sorry for editing a page without formally introducing myself. im a fan of one piece. i would like to add what little knowledge could be added. so would saying if wether or not zoro will use kyutoryu in the trivia be a correct edit. Manywikis (talk) 22:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) hey jademing. WTF!? if theres anything worth deleting its the 'golden gorilla kick' technique on the gorilla puncher 13 page! Re:Chat *glomps* :D Editing yay~ And y u no on chat when I on chat ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 18:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Cause I had to go to practice (._. ) I WAITED LONG ENOUGH. Anyways, I'll see you around sometimes~ 22:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know >_____________> 22:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Thank you. And I pretend not to have heard you're pregnant (THT) >__> 18:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey can you come on the chat? I need to discuss something with you. 22:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Team Cooperation Hey Jade, Bere and I were discussing about the chapter(/episode) update thing. We were talking about creating a cooperation of our teams, so that the chapter(/episode) update can go better. What we were thinking is a page where all the pages that could be updated is listed. Every Pirate/Marine can then work on the updated page. If the grammar is done, you strike through the page, if the reference team is done, it should be put in italics (only an example). This way we can work more organised on updating the chapters(/episodes). I had thought this would only be for our teams, since ours are the only ones that do the update checking like this. It can be called Update Alliance or something. If we come to an agreement, we can ask DP for approval or something. So, what do you think? 20:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ediding a picture. Hey,I uploaded HatchanManga.jpg but it was before I read so there are many mistakes. Can u delete it or tell me how to delete it by myself? Thank you. Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. Hater be hatin' http://i1352.photobucket.com/albums/q655/jademing4/hatersgonnahate_zps2e1c70d6.gif Haters gonna hate 16:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Haters gon hate some more 16:57, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Then if we go by that logic, MLP is just one huge porno, since no one is wearing clothes there :D 14:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Technically we're all naked under our clothes. 14:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Dear Daughter❤ Hello my dear Lil Fire Cracker~ ❤❤❤ Happy Valentines Day❤❤❤ 00:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Zori Shemaleming You've got the balls indeed :3 Hello, Hello. NOJIKO! That be all. :D 21:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC) KICK THT SeaTerror (talk) 22:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Welcome" posts Well,I'm not sure if the bot can do it,but I'll ask sff anyway. 08:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bot That I am, but don't worry. I'm basically done for the day at least. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 10:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tennantbell Twas lotsa funneh, and thanks for being the hundredth section in my talk page! Now I can archive. 05:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Help with the Wiki Is there anything that you would like me to help with? 14:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) y uuuuuuuuuuuuu y u ask Calu to make NeoXMDM badge? nuuuuuuuuu now I will also put MingXAura badge on my profile >:3 GET MARRIED ALREADY!!! 21:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ^ ^^ SeaTerror (talk) 21:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC)